Kelly Garrett
"Angels are like Diamonds, they can't be made you have to find them. Each one is unique" -Kelly Garrett to Dylan Sanders in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Kelly was a founding employee of the Charles Townsend Detective Agency. She was with the company for at least five years.Jaclyn Smith had indicated that she would not be continuing with the series if it went for a sixth season, which may indicate that Kelly only worked as an Angel for five years. While she worked at the Charles Townsend Detective Agency, Kelly was a regular customer at Guido's Italian Cuisine Luncheon Diner.Avenging Angel Background Kelly never knew her father.The Seance Kelly didn't know her real name. "Garrett" was the surname of one of the sisters at Saint Agnes.One Love...Two Angels (Part 1) Kelly was an orphan. She was raised in the Saint Agnes Home for the Orphaned in Dallas, Texas,One Love...Two Angels (Part 1) where she was under the authority of an orphanage matron named Beamish who used to lock in her a dark closet overnight. Kelly took comfort in the presence of a doll named Lillibet, which she still possessed as an adult.The Seance She stayed in the orphanage until a fire in 1964, after which she was put in foster homes.One Love...Two Angels (Part 1) One of her foster families was the Blaines. They took her in while living in Texas, just before they moved to California (bringing her along). She stayed with them for a year until Mr. Blaine died. After that Mrs. Blaine wasn't allowed to keep her, and Kelly was placed with another family.One Love...Two Angels (Part 1) In her youth, Kelly met and befriended Sally Miles at summer camp. Sally said that Kelly always looked out for her, and that she had always considered her to be her best friend.Angels Belong in Heaven Kelly was able to start a campfire on the beach without any equipment,Angel Hunt a skill she might have picked up at camp. Kelly went to high school with Sharon Kellerman and Randy Todd. Sharon later described Kelly as her best friend in high school, and Kelly would go on to act as Sharon's maid of honour.Angels at the Altar Kelly trained at the Los Angeles police academy. While still on the force she testified at the trial of Frank Desmond, which led to his four-year imprisonment.Avenging Angel, which took place in 1979 (implying that Kelly was still on the force in 1975) Kelly kept an unidentified black and white picture of a young girl on her dresser.The Seance Kelly was put forward as a possible heir to Oliver Barrows, who came to believe that she was his daughter. She eventually proved that she wasn't. Kelly fell in love with Bill Cord. She said that there would never be anyone else for her. When she found out that Kris was also in love with him she said that she refused to give him up. After he died she submitted her resignation to Bosley, though was ultimately talked out of quitting.One Love...Two Angels (Part 2) Fashion Kelly had no trouble recognizing Saint Laurent and Louis Vuitton products at a glance.Angels on Skates Covers and Techniques Like many of her fellow Angels, Kelly had police training and as such was proficient in armed and unarmed combat. Although rare during her time with the Angels, she was not a stranger to using deadly force, shooting two men to death during a confrontation in Arizona.Angels on Vacation In 1979, Kelly was awarded an honorary degree from Blackmoor College in recognition of her contribution to the solving of a murder that had happened on the campus.Teen Angels Kelly did not understand Latin.Love Boat Angels It is implied that she didn't know how to drive an eighteen-wheeler,Angels Go Truckin' but she was good enough at driving a dune buggy that she chased down an experienced driver on a beach.Waikiki Angels She was also a good enough driver to get hired as one by a man who only wanted to hire his own family.Moonshinin' Angels It is implied that Kelly knew how to surf.Angel Hunt Kelly knew how to pilot a yacht, though not very well.Cruising Angels Kelly studied roller skating with Kenny Daniels, and became quite comfortable on them. She successfully chased him down when they were both on skates. Presumably she stopped taking lessons after Kenny's arrest.Angels on Skates Kelly claimed not to be much of a dancer.Of Ghosts and Angels Nonetheless, she was comfortable dancing the tango.Dancin' Angels She didn't recognize the call of a peacock.Angel Hunt Kelly was extremely vulnerable to hypnotism.The Seance Fellow Angels Kelly was one of the founding Angels, alongside Sabrina Duncan and Jill Munroe. She later worked with Kris Munroe, Tiffany Welles, and Julie Rogers. Kelly told Julie that she got to like Kris very quickly.To See an Angel Die Jill claimed to be Kelly's best friend.The Seance Kelly and Kris competed for the love of Bill Cord. Neither of them was willing to back down until after he died. At that point they each took the blame for letting things escalate, and patched things up.One Love...Two Angels (Part 2) When later Angel Dylan Sanders began to experience doubt about her role in the agency, she had a brief encounter with Kelly in a bar, where Kelly assured her that every Angel was unique and that Charlie had to have seen something worthwhile in her to bring her into the team, but her rapid appearance and departure make it unclear if Kelly was ever genuinely in the bar or was merely a hallucination of some sort. Memorable Quotes Kelly: going through heroin withdrawal I'm okay, but I'll never forget what I've been through. Ever.Avenging Angel Appearances Kelly appeared in all five seasons of the show (the only Angel to do so), and also appeared in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle and Charlie's Angels (2019) (becoming the only TV Angel to appear in the films). References Gallery kelly biker.jpg|Very first appearance (Pilot) hqdefault890.jpg|Very first appearance (Pilot) NipsAndTucks_Kelly.jpg|Nips and Tucks AngelsGoTrucking_Kelly.jpg|Angels Go Trucking Hellride_Kelly.jpg|Hellride OneLoveTwoAngels_Kelly.jpg|One Love, Two Angels AngelHunt_Kelly.jpg|Angel Hunt AngelsChild_Kelly.jpg|Angels Child ChorusLineAngels_Kelly.jpg|Chorus Line Angels ThreeForTheMoney_Kelly.jpg|Three For The Money StuntwomanAngels_Kelly.jpg|Stuntwoman Angels LoveBoatAngels_Kelly.jpg|Love Boat Angels screenshot_Kelly.jpg ConsentingAdults_Kelly.jpg|Consenting Adults HulaAngels_Kelly2.jpg|Hula Angels DiscoAngels_Kelly.jpg|Disco Angels AngelsInSpringTime_Kelly.jpg|Angels In Springtime TheMexicanConnection_Kelly.jpg|The Mexican Connection AngelsInTheStretch_Kelly.jpg|Angels in the Stretch AngelsOnSkates_Kelly.jpg|Angels on Skates TheBigTapOut_Kelly.jpg|The Big Tap-Out Kelly in a hot tub.jpg|Angel in Love Jaclyn-Smith-jacuzzi-gif-1.gif|Angel in Love Jaclyn-Smith-Hot tub-gif-2.gif|Angel in Love Angel_in_love_hot_tub.png|Angel in Love mcg-charlesangelsfullthrottle_jaclynsmith.jpg|Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Garrett, Kelly Category:Angels